


Apologize

by zomb_ie



Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zomb_ie/pseuds/zomb_ie
Summary: An MCSM oneshot. Enjoy!





	Apologize

Aiden sighed, watching Jesse dart after her pig, the porkchop's ridiculous enderdragon costume slowly reducing to smoke and ash as flames consumed its intricately crafted wings.

Aiden stifled a snicker.

He glanced over at Lukas, who was frowning at him in intense disapproval, his expression making it exponentially harder for Aiden to refrain from chuckling.

He averted his eyes, and looked up at Jesse's build: a giant, woollen enderman that towered over the rest of the builds, fireworks shooting out from behind it, speeding upwards, toward the sky, before disintegrating in colorful explosions.

He had to admit, Jesse's heap of wool wasn't as mediocre as he'd expected (and hoped) for it to be.

In a hasty moment, Aiden had decided it would be a good idea to unleash a stream of lava at the build. To his annoyance (and, eventually, amusement), Jesse's stupid pig, Rupert or whatever, had gotten in the way.

Grudgingly, he watched as Axel and Olivia obstructed the lava, setting down cobblestone blocks to stop it in its path.

Suddenly, he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He turned slowly, only to see Lukas, who was glaring at him with icy blue eyes.

"Go, Aiden," he said, narrowing his eyes. "Help her find Reuben. Apologize,"

"Apologize?" Aiden scoffed, turning to face the giant enderman. "For what? Trying to rid the world of the monstrosity she calls a build?"

Aiden winced as Lukas' grip on his shoulder tightened. "Go," he said.

"Fine," Aiden deadpanned, rolling his green eyes. "If it'll make you   stop whining, I'll go help that loser,"

* * *

Aiden stalked among the trees, boredly glancing around for any sign of Jesse.

"Jesse?" He called, making sure that, if she heard him, she'd note the annoyance in his voice. He called her name once again, furrowing his brow when he received no answer.

He strode for a few more minutes, occasionally calling out Jesse's name, each time in vain.

He slowed to a stop.

 _You know what?_  He thought.  _Screw it_.

Turning on his heels, he was just about to head back the way he came when he heard a familiar voice.

"Reuben?" It screeched.

He sighed _. That's her_.

He paused for a moment, conflicted as to whether he should proceed with his retreat or not. Heaving yet another sigh, he began to jog towards the source of the voice.

* * *

Aiden made his way through the forest, eventually arriving at a clearing.

Scanning the area, he spotted Jesse walking around, keeping her eyes peeled for any sign of Reuben, until the sight of smoke caught her attention.

Aiden watched as Jesse hurried over to the source, which happened to be an enderdragon costume ominously similar to Reuben's, muttering nervously under her breath.

"Please don't be toasted, Reuben,"

Tipping over the costume, Jesse sighed in relief as she discovered Reuben wasn't there. Aiden let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

Emerging into the clearing, Aiden cleared his throat. "I-uh, I see you haven't had any luck finding the porkchop,"

Jesse turned, and glowered at him, her face the picture of hostility. "The  _porkchop_  has a  _name_ ," she hissed. "It's Reuben,"

Jesse began walking further, Aiden at her heels. "Why are  _you_  here?" She demanded.

"Can't a guy just help out?"

"Not  _this_  guy, no,"

Aiden sighed in defeat. "Fine," he said. "Lukas told me to,"

He could practically  _hear_  Jesse rolling her eyes.

* * *

Not long after, Jesse and Aiden found Reuben cowering in the midst of a thicket of tall grass. Aiden watched as Jesse knelt down beside Reuben, comforting him as she fed him a carrot they'd found earlier.

Surprisingly, he didn't feel the urge to gag at the interaction.

He heard Lukas' annoyingly sensible voice chide him in his head.  _Apologize_.

Performing an internal facepalm, Aiden took a deep breath. "Hey, uh, Jesse?"

Jesse looked up at Aiden, her sharp, green eyes piercing his soul.

Aiden's mouth went dry as he said something he'd never said to  _anyone_  before.

He looked down at his feet, clenching his fists. "I'm sorry."


End file.
